In His Arms
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: A tale of a love that never dies. Lucius and Harry meet at a ball a year after their relationship ended. They both still love each other, so what happens when Lucius asks Harry to dance? A song fic set to Josh Groban's "My Confession".Give it a chance.


Thanks to suzuki1969 for the challenge to write a HPLM fic to the Josh Groban song "My Confession"

It was the event of the year, The Ministry of Magic's annual Costume Ball. Anyone who was anyone would be there. The extravagantly large dance hall was decorated in twinkling stars adorning the ceiling, the chandeliers were draped with glittering fabric that complimented the black and white tiled floor below. The stage held a large orchestra framed by large burgundy curtains, the grand staircase across the room from it, overlooking the sea of people, glittered and glistened with the reds and golds. The massive, arched mahogany doors opened and shut with each couple that walked through, most unrecognizable beneath their masks. The great ball room left nothing to be imagined, it was like something out of a dream.

Lucius stood near the wall speaking to the minister about the House Elf Proposition as people continued to walk through the large doors. He saw a man bow to a smiling lady and pull a bouquet of emerald roses, the shade matching her dress, from behind his back out of thin air and gently laid them in her arm.

He was reminded of the time, roughly a year ago, when his lover Harry brought home the same shade of roses. "I know that emerald is your favorite color." The young man said with a smile. "Only because it reminds me of your beautiful eyes." The eldest Malfoy said. Lucius remembered how he courted Harry once he graduated from Hogwarts. Lucius had been in love with the boy's beauty for years, but only after falling in love with him, did he put his every effort into wooing the young man. They lived together for about a year, but after Harry began dedicating his every waking moment to rounding up the rogue Death Eaters, the relationship started to crumble. Lucius remembered the last fight that they had. Harry had walked out of the house, with silent tears streaming down his cheeks, after Lucius had yelled at him for not loving him, not spending enough time with him. Lucius told him to leave, and Harry obeyed, only looking back once. Lucius has not had any happiness in the last year that could remotely compare to the happiness that he shared with the man he loved. Not when he was stealing glances at the man as he walked down Diagon Alley, not when he heard gossip of The-Man-Who-Lived in the streets, not even when they once passed each other in The Ministry of Magic just a few months before. Lucius had read the papers of course, he read how Harry had captured the last of the Death Eaters, how the world was finally safe. His heart broke every time he saw a picture of the man smiling, but he knew that he didn't deserve the pain, because he was the one who ruined his own happiness.

Lucius' observation of how extravagant the decorations were did not go unnoticed; he knew that this was also a celebration of the world being safe once again, for the first time in twenty three years. Lucius noticed a figure appear in the doorway, tall with shoulder-length black hair. The gold mask with red trim complimented the elaborate cloak worn by the slender man. He knew when Harry entered a room; he commanded attention, even if Harry himself didn't know it.

Harry's olive skin glistened in the light of the room, his emerald eyes taking in his surroundings, imperceptibly glancing toward the man standing by the Minister. He descended the stairs with all the elegance of a pure blood, thoughts only on the man a few yards away, as he bowed his head in turn to those who bowed to him. He could spot that long, sleek blonde hair anywhere. He thought of how handsome the man looked in his green cloak and silver mask. His mind admiring the slender body hidden beneath the layers of green silk shirt, dark green cravat, and long, silver, Victorian style vest. The man always did have a flair for the dramatic, but Harry never complained, it suited him beyond words. Harry felt eyes on him, which was nothing new, but this time it sent an all too familiar tingle up his spine. He looked up only to lock his eyes with sorrowful silver ones.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving._

Harry ignored the look of want in the man's eyes, darting, hiding himself in the crowd, out of sight of the man he still loved.

_I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_

What felt like only moments later, someone tapped his shoulder, urging him to turn him around. A man with long hair cascading down his shoulders, falling to the floor as he bowed, commanding attention that he was unwilling to give. However, he had appearances to keep, so he could not deny the silky voice that floated to his ears.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Harry?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius noticed the cold tome with which he said his name, a name that the man had not called Lucius in years. With every thought of 'that is about to change' he led Harry to middle of the dance floor. He put an arm around his waist, holding a hand in his, as he took the first step leading the dance. The other dancers began moving backwards slightly, allowing the famous men room to dance.

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace._

"You look more wonderful than usual, Harry." Lucius said stepping backward in time with the song

"You look well yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied following in turn

_And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
_

"I'm glad that I appear that way, though that is not how I feel. I miss you, more than you could imagine."

"I can imagine it quite well." Harry confided before realizing what he had said.

"Then, come back to me." Lucius begged

"No, there are obviously things that you will never understand about me." Harry coldly replied as he followed the man leading him in this dance.

"I can understand being occupied with your job, Harry. At least, I do now, even if I didn't before. I was selfish, I didn't understand at the time."

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me._

"And it appears that you still do not understand, Mr. Malfoy." Harry glared at the man in front of him.

"Then explain it to me." The blonde man begged

_Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace._

"I was never occupied with my job, I was occupied making the world a safer place for us, for you." Harry said holding back the tears at having admitted what the man did not give him the chance to say a year ago. Harry wished he could pardon himself from this dance, leave. But he knew that in doing so he would shame both the Pure-Blood in front of him, along with himself.

_And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
_

"I want you back, Harry. I am miserable without you. I think about you every day, wishing you were by my side every night. I wake up lonely, thinking only of you. What do you need to hear to believe me? Do you need to hear me beg? Because I will. I'll give up my wealth, my name, my status in the world, just to be in your good graces again. What do I need to do, Harry? What do I need to say?" The song ended as the people around bowed to each other.

"When you say it, I will let you know, Mr. Malfoy" Harry broke away and bowed to the man in front of him coldly, turning towards the large mahogany doors, walking to leave as the crowd parted for him.

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?_

"I Love you, Harry." Lucius yelled as the crowd around them whispered to themselves, Harry stopped at the stairs after hearing these words.

"Is that what you need to hear, that I love you?" Lucius spoke boldly as he walked towards the man who keep facing foreword. "You are everything to me. I can't stop thinking about you, about how wrong I was. I can't even breathe without you. Please, take me back, I love you so much it hurts." Lucius stood in front of the dark haired beauty, and removed his mask. "Please, Harry," Lucius begged as he removed the younger man's mask, marveling at the unshed tears in each others eyes. "do you still love me?" Lucius dared to ask in front of the crowd that stood in attention.

"Yes." Harry said simply

"Will you take me back?" Lucius stood caressing the soft face before him with the back of his fingers, as the emerald eyes closed.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place._

"Yes." Harry whispered as Lucius bent down to kiss him softly, pale lips touching, caressing gentle pink ones.

_I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide it  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession_

"_I Love you, Harry, with all my heart." Lucius confessed_

"_I love you, Lucius." Harry said as pale hair fell foreword, slender hands held his cheeks, and his lover's lips passionately kissed his own._

_**Thank you for reading, review and let me know what you think. his is my first songfic. Thanks again to suzuki1969**  
_


End file.
